


The Prosecutor's Love Surprise

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Sae gives her husband, Akira a fun surprise that will last all night.





	The Prosecutor's Love Surprise

Akira laid in bed, he was in his normal sleepwear T-shirt and boxers. He wasn’t sure what to expect, all he knew was that his wife had told him to wait in the room. Then in the doorway, he could make out a figure. Slender, yet curves, she was gorgeous. Sae stepped into full view, dressed in black lingerie, a bra, and panties that strapped to stocks all in lace.   
Sae slowly made her way over to the bed, Akira already melting in her hands. She finally got there and straddled him. Her eyes meant business, she leaned down and kissed him. “Seems I need to investigate something, shall we begin?”  
“Yes, let's begin,” Akira said lost in her red eyes.   
Sae began to slowly take off his shirt, feeling his muscles along the way. “You got to pay attention to every detail” as she worked her way to the top she looked into his eyes. She could tell she was getting to him. She leaned down and kissed him again. This time their tongues met a battled it out, Sae was victorious. As the parted saliva linked them together.   
Sae took his hand and put it on her breast. “You are going to listen to what I say got it,” she said, Akira nodded. Sae guided his hand in a circular motion, she soon was letting out a soft moan. Her hips even slowly began to move making their clothes though thin grind against each other.   
Sae removed her top bra letting free her breasts. Akira took this opportunity and met the free breast with his mouth. A large moan escaped Sae. Her underwear becoming wetter and wetter as the more Akira worked his tongue and hand.   
Sae put her hands in his hair to stabilize herself. “That’s righted keep making me feel good Akira” she let out. He was enjoying every inch of his beautiful wife.   
Akira was still working her breast when she pulled away. Sae pushes Akira back down to the bed. Slowly she stood up on the bed. Akira’s eyes glued to her as slowly stripped away the underwear, though leaving the stockings. Sae grinned as she knew he was still in the palm of Her hand.   
She then lowered herself to a kneel and inched to him slowly. They didn’t break eye contact. Finally, she was right over his mouth. His hands giving Sae support holding her hands. Her juices dripping into his mouth as she lowered herself. “Know how to use that silver tongue of yours phantom thief”.   
Akira without hesitation began, he moved his tongue around the folds. He listened to her moans, seeing which place caused the loudest. He loved her taste, granted he loved everything about her.   
Sae taking ever once of pleasure as her lover ate her out. Each move of the tongue she pleasure after pleasure. She could feel her body beg for release. “Akira, I’m about to..” pleasure shot through her body “ahhhhhhh”. Akira had chosen to strike the clit, circling it with his tongue.   
Sae’s thighs tightened around him with a slight twitch, as her juices flowed. Akira tries his best to receive all of it. As he continued to work the area. Sae was then trying to catch her breath. “Akira, please keep going, keep making me feel good”. He slowly made his way to the sensitive spot again. Sae breathed heavy as the pleasure consumed her.   
She looked Akira the best she could in the eye. In a seductive and surprising smooth way glided her hips back next to his. Meeting his mouth with her mouth. His arms embracing her as they enjoyed each other’s tongues. All the while their hips teased each other.   
Sae slowly kissed his chest, making her way to his boxers. Quickly tearing them off. She then hovered above him once more. Aligning herself she lowered, setting the pace.   
Akira felt her tight womanhood wrap around his cock. They felt made for each other. Sae moved, keeping the motion going. Swear began to drip down, her tone figure. “Keep it up Akira” she moaned.   
Sae looked to see Akira’s should be pleasured eyes, but instead a sharp focus. She knew that look, it meant he was going to get serious. Sae felt his hands lock on her thighs. Akira increased the pace, pounding into her with his member. “A..Akira please... keep going... I need it” her walls tightened more around him. The moans getting more in more intense. She came forward so her chest was on his. He could feel her hard nipples rub against his body. This sent more pleasure.   
Their lips met, though Akira controlled the pace, Sae controlled the tongues. Both let out soft moans. Sae’s hands gripped the sheets. Akira’s were now wrapped around Sae’s back. Sae knew what was coming, as much as he wanted control she knew nothing would stop Akira.   
In a swift motion, Akira had flipped them. Sae’s back was now on the bed, her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her nails on his back, causing slight pain. But he enjoyed it. Akira kept going, as he could feel the area tighten. They broke from the kiss, “Akira... please keep going. I need it”. They both enjoyed when the other conceded, it was their own competition of love. “Yess, right there, AAAAHHHHHH” Akira had shifted to hit her G-spot.   
The motion rubbed their two bodies together more and more. Sae’s sensitive breast felt in overdrive. Sae knew she needed to get back in control though, she must come out on top. She using her own strength flipped them back around. Akira’s member still deep inside her.   
Sae moved his hand back to her breasts and off her thighs. He circled her nipples with his thumbs. As Sae went up and down. Finally, he let out “Sae I don’t know how much longer I can last”.   
Sae speeds up, she moved her body faster. Her womanhood squeezed tighter and tighter. “Akira, I can feel you in my womb, AAAHHHH, please Come for me!” Every motion sending wave after wave on endless pleasure.   
Akira was finally at his end, Sae as well even though she wouldn’t say out loud. “My pussy feels so good, give me your cock” the improper dirty talk was all that need to send Akira over the top.   
The man bucked faster, “ I love you Sae”. Sae knew by how his member felt it was about over, “I love you too, Akira” keeping the pace she feel on to him. Their mouths met, as he coated her tight walls. Her body spasmed and twitched as bliss shot through her. The remaining moans left their bodies.   
Sae rolled to the side of Akira. Only to be met by another kiss from  
her husband. Both dripping in love juices and sweat. Their hands met, their wedding bands kissing. They looked into each other’s eyes. The could see the love. “Sae Niijima-Kurusu, you make me so happy” A smile came to Sae’s face, as her hand cupped his cheek.   
“I could say the same for you. I love you” she kissed him.  
“I love you too”   
The two embraced, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
